Martyn Lannister
'''Martyn Lannister '''is the second son of Lord Gerion Lannister and twin brother to Marissa Lannister. He is a member of House Lannister, and is titled Prince of the Rock. Appearance Martyn is of an average height, certainly shorter than quite a few people but taller than quite a few as well. He has a thinner frame than most, although it is not so thin as to be noticeable. His hair is like spun gold, like a typical Lannister, along with his striking green eyes. History Martyn Lannister was born in the year 352AC, as a son of Gerion Lannister and Alyssa Marbrand, he was born a twin to his sister Marissa Lannister, and at the age of six a younger sister came into his life, by the name of Joanna. At the age of five, his older brother Lucion Lannister was crippled, much to the disappointment of Gerion. Because of this, from the young age of seven he was trained to be a knight of worthy valor, much like his brother was supposed to be, although Martyn does not like this fate he feels like he has been pushed into. He was trained in swordplay by a man by the name of Yoren the Black. A man who was renowned for his swordplay, yet at a young age had had his arms dipped in hot charcoal, an incident that the man refused to talk about to this day. He was trained in the art of archery by a man named Serwyn Sevenfingers, who as his name suggests only has seven fingers. Under the tutelage of both of these men Martyn thought himself decent at the art of swordplay, although he took much more pride in his skill with the bow and arrow. Family * Lord Gerion Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West and Shield of Lannisport, murdered by his son Lucion * His Lady Wife, Lady Alyssa of House Marbrand, perished in childbirth in 367AL ** Their son, Lord Lucion Lannister, born in 343 AC, ** Their second son, Lord Martyn Lannister, twin to his sister; ** Lady Marissa Lannister, both of the age ten-and-five ** Their second daughter, Lady Joanna Lannister, age nine ** Their third daughter, Lady Ellyn Lannister, a newborn Recent Events Martyn traveled with his family to Harrenhall, to attend the Grand Council. He attended the feast as all did, and nearly ended up being dragged off and bedded by Olenna Tyrell before they were interrupted by his sister Marissa. He learned later in the feast that he was to be her betrothed. That next day - on his way to the Grand Council - he was dragged off and bedded by Olenna Tyrell. He was dragged off when his father Gerion Lannister took him and kidnapped Olenna Tyrell. He stayed in Casterly Rock through all the commotions, comforting his sister in his tough time and trying to help Olenna feel safe even during her tough time of captivity. During the feast with the ironborn Martyn kept mostly quiet, when he heard word of what had happened to his mother he entered, only to follow Olenna out when Gerion got into a rage and threatened her. When he came back he saw his brother Lucion Lannister holding his father's dead body in his arm, making him the only person besides him, Lyonel Lannister, and Marissa Lannister to know the true murderer of Gerion. In the following conversation Martyn nearly murdered his brother before coming back to his sense, although still leaving with a burning hatred in his heart for his brother he had once loved. Category:Westerlander Category:House Lannister